


Sasaeng

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: Sasaeng [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Pining, Stalking, idol, non con, updated tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Woohyun had known for a while that none of this was a joke. Most of what he’d let himself do was much more incriminating than the things in his diary. And yet, now, he’d just had sex with Sunggyu and was about to cause a major rift in the group if he did what LOVR was asking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chelsmels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsmels/gifts).



> ... because she wouldn't let it go till this story happened

Woohyun’s head lifted up from his pillow as he let his eyes adjust to the bright morning streaming in from the open window. As he moved off from the bed, an arm tightened around his waist.

Suddenly the night before came crashing back as his thoughts drifted to sweaty skin-on-skin contact and whispered words of need and love and near content satisfaction. Woohyun could not believe he’d done it. After years and years of surviving Infinite without giving in, he’d finally caved and kissed Kim Sunggyu.

Imagine his surprise when Sunggyu had kissed him right back.

But none of that mattered now. It was a new day. And while most people would be shackled with the mundane task of a walk of shame, Woohyun’s dreaded walk led him not out of his own apartment but to his desk just a few feet from his bed and his sleeping teammate.

He touched the pad and the laptop sprung alive as he noted the message waited for him. He clicked on it.

**LOVR: awesome night**

**LOVR: didn’t know you had it in you**

It was then Woohyun’s horror grew as his eyes lifted to the green light right beside his Macbook’s camera.

He’d been watching.

While Woohyun had sex with Sunggyu. This was worse than anything he’d been made to do in the last four months and Woohyun did not see any way this was ever going to stop.

**LOVR: stop freaking out**

**LOVR: I would never show this to anyone.**

Now Woohyun had to worry that he’d been recorded.

 _Because that was comforting,_ Woohyun thought frightfully. He’d been told that the first time he’d received a message from LOVR. He’d thought it was a prank from the members because of the close-up pictures of him sleeping and the pictures of him in the changing room at show venues. There was no way a fan or anti could have gotten that close. But then he’d been horrified to find that none of them were responsible.

By the time Sunggyu joined in on the investigation, he’d received a message telling him to stop looking or he’d be exposed. Woohyun could not imagine what he’d have to be exposed for, till a picture of his diary showed up on the screen. Then another picture taken off a page of his diary followed and Woohyun had gotten up from his desk in fear. No one knew about the diary. Not _that_ one. Not the one where he’d described some of his darkest dreams and fantasies. Not the one where he’d said horrifying things about a fan that had sent him a rather ghastly gift.

He’d run from his laptop to search for the actual diary and was not sure if he was relieved to find that it was indeed still where he’d left it. Which meant that LOVR had been in his room… in his house… had gone through his things.

The next day, he told Sunggyu it was a prank he was playing on Sunggyu to get him to spend more time with his co-leader to which Sunggyu had scoffed, hit him on the back of the head and informed him that Infinite had only one leader.

He’d taken solace in the fact that LOVR seemed to want little things. Like Woohyun’s old toothbrush and a lock of his hair. Or the time he’d asked Woohyun to say a particular phrase during one of their concerts to which Sunggyu had stared at Woohyun in confusion because that hadn’t been in their fanservice routine. But he’d gone along with it because he was Woohyun’s ship-mate and he was dependable like that.

And then out of the blue, LOVR had asked him to kiss Sunggyu.

He really should have seen something like that coming. What with the building up of the creepy factor with each request, he should have known the time would come when he had to do something that might get him in trouble.

It was not as if he didn’t want to kiss Sunggyu. He did. But he’d long resigned himself to nothing but WooGyu-in-front-of-the-cameras because Sunggyu was as straight as a needle and he liked women too much. But it was just a kiss. So he took Sunggyu out, got drunk and made sure Sunggyu walked him back to his apartment. As Sunggyu laid him out to sleep, he’d hooked his hands around Sunggyu’s neck and planted one on him. If Sunggyu got confused, he could swear it was the alcohol.

But Sunggyu had kissed him back.

**LOVR: do one more thing for me**

**LOVR: and I’ll leave you alone**

**LOVR: scout’s honor**

**NAM: what?**

**LOVR: when he wakes up**

**LOVR: tell him it was a mistake**

**LOVR: tell him you’re not gay**

**LOVR: ask him to leave**

**LOVR: angrily**

Woohyun had known for a while that none of this was a joke. Most of what he’d let himself do was much more incriminating than the things in his diary. And yet, now, he’d just had sex with Sunggyu and was about to cause a major rift in the group if he did what LOVR was asking.

**NAM: I won’t do it**

**LOVR: are you saying no?**

Woohyun didn’t reply.

**LOVR: fine**

**LOVR: keep your Sunggyu and I’ll keep my malice**

Then LOVR logged out.

Shaking with his fingers hovering over the keyboard, Woohyun sat back, allowing the feeling of victory rush over him. For once, he’d said no and the ceiling hadn’t fallen. Nothing had happened. He was still here. And so was Sunggyu. Who’d woken up, judging by the reflection in his screen that was sitting up in his bed looking right at Woohyun.

“Good morning.” Sunggyu said.

Woohyun turned around, climbed into the bed and kissed Sunggyu on the lips as he kissed him back. AGAIN!!!

“You were drunk.” Sunggyu said.

“You weren’t.” Woohyun said, looking into his eyes, searching for any sign of regret. He found none.

“I didn’t know you wanted… that.”

“I did.” Woohyun said. “I do.” He corrected.

“Me too.”

Woohyun laughed and kissed him again, pushing Sunggyu down on the bed as he prayed Sunggyu wouldn’t say anything about his morning breath.

“Should we brush first?” Sunggyu said as Woohyun groaned.

“You just had to ruin it.”

*********

With Sunggyu in the shower after Woohyun had managed to convince him that spending the schedule-light day in bed was a good idea, Woohyun emerged much later that day to the incessant ringing of his phone. As he answered the call, he couldn’t help the look he shot at his computer and was pleased to find that the camera wasn’t on.

 “What?” He asked.

“Hyung, are you on twitter?”

“Not currently.” Woohyun said wondering why Sungjong sounded amused.

His phone dinged again and he looked at it. There was a screenshot of a twitter feed with both his and Sunggyu’s pictures along with writing that he recognized to be in English. He vaguely remembered it for his Wikipedia page.

“What am I supposed to be looking at?” Woohyun asked.

“Look at your own picture.” Woohyun obeyed. “Near the bottom of the page, can you see Sunggyu-hyung’s name?”

Infinite had been studying English sparingly for the years since they’d been active. So, even though Woohyun didn’t understand what most of what the page said unless he decided to concentrate on it, he knew exactly what all the Infinite members names were in English.

Which was why he was left wondering what Kim Sunggyu was doing on his Wikipedia page.

“Why is hyung’s name on my page?” He asked. “What’s this?”

“It says spouse, hyung.”

“Huh?” Woohyun asked, looking at the picture and then looking at Sunggyu’s to see that his name was indeed in the same place as Sunggyu’s had been on his page. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The foreign fans saw it and it’s started trending on twitter. Apparently someone thinks you and Sunggyu-hyung are married to each other.”

Woohyun’s brain started pounding in his head as he blindly made his way to his laptop. _This was a joke. This was clearly a joke._ It was nothing to freak out about.

He clicked the sleeping laptop awake and found a message waiting for him.

**LOVR: when next I ask you do something**

**LOVR: fucking do it**

Maybe the spouse thing was a joke to everyone who had seen it and was about to see it, but Nam Woohyun couldn’t even bring himself to laugh about it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You had sex?” the girl before him asked, mouth hanging open in shock. “After all these years.” She groaned, letting her head fall on the bar top as Sunggyu stared down at her in slight disgust because she was ridiculous and she was causing a scene.

“Thanks for making everyone think that I’m a virgin.”

“In a way… you kind of were.” She said, lifting her head as someone from the back of the bar signaled something to her and she nodded, springing to action as she lined up ingredients for a new drink. “But you’re not anymore.” She wagged her eyebrows at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means-”

“I know what you meant, you disrespectful twat.” He said.

“You finally let a guy fuck you.”

“Excuse you. I fucked him.”

She stopped for a second, taking the time to look at him in disbelieving suspicion.

“I was the top. I swear.”

“Is that really what we’re focusing on, oppa? You just had sex with the guy you’ve been low-key pinning for since you met and you want to piss about like a ninny?”

“Don’t talk to me that way.”

“Oh shut up.” She said, pouring the drink into a tray of three glasses as she turned around and signaled for a waiter who appeared and disappeared with the drinks. “So how was it?”

It was… Sunggyu was still not sure how to describe it. He’d spent the entire drive from Woohyun’s apartment in a daze, wondering when he was going to wake up in his own bed… in his apartment… the entire night nothing but yet another dream. But so far, he hadn’t woken up. And yet, he didn’t know what to say. Woohyun had kissed him. On the lips.

And it had been divine. His lips had been on fire. His heart had plummeted. His head had fizzled with electricity. AND, he was pretty sure his hair had stood on edge.

Because if there was anything he’d wanted for the past six years besides making it big, it had been kissing Woohyun. Having him whisper words of desire and need in Sunggyu’s ear as they made sweet, slow love to each other. And if having a drunken Woohyun do all those things and say all those things to him was the best thing in the world, having Woohyun do those same things while he was _sober_ was even better.

The silly girl snapped her fingers in his face as Sunggyu glared at her.

“You’re zoning out, oppa. You’re an idol.” She informed him. “ **You need to keep your image**.” She said in English and Sunggyu frowned.

“Speak Korean, you weirdo.”

She opened her mouth to speak as a man walked up to the bar, causing her eyes to drift from Sunggyu as he too looked in the direction of the person that had suddenly rendered the loud-mouthed girl silent.

“You’re pretty.” The new man said and Sunggyu had to suppress the urge to gag because… erugh! “Can I buy you a drink?”

“She’s a bartender.” Sunggyu said as she shot him a seething look.

“Okay.” The man said, still looking at her. “What should I call you then?”

As she tried to speak, Sunggyu beat her to it.

“Im Hajin.” Sunggyu said, relishing the deep blush beginning to rise up her cheeks because she may hate that she had a Korean name but Sunggyu knew that she hated that he knew the name even more.

“Hajin?” the man said.

“Chelsie.” She blurted out. “You can call me Chelsie.”

Laughing and realizing that he had to use the bathroom, Sunggyu downed the last of his drink and excused himself from the awkward flirting that was about to go down.

*********

By time he returned from the bathroom, the man had gone away and Chelsie was making another set of drinks.

“I will destroy you, Kim Sunggyu. I will tell the whole world what you were called in High School and I’ll tell them why.”

“Liar.”

“Why do you keep telling everyone my name is Hajin?” She groaned, looking at him in pain.

“Because it’s your name.”

“It’s not. I changed it.”

“No, you didn’t. Your father would never let you.”

“I’m a grown woman. I’m 27.”

“26.”

“No one cares!” She snapped. “Stop telling people that or I’ll… I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” He said smugly. “You’ve had six years to destroy me, my dear.”

He snatched a drink from her tray as she tried to follow but he just dipped his tongue into it and she withdrew, appalled.

“You’re so disgusting, oppa.”

“Look who’s talking.” He scoffed.

Grumbling, she went back to refilling another glass to put in its place as he sipped at his stolen drink, his mind still on Woohyun and the amazing day he’d had.

“So does this mean you’re no longer having sex with the rest of us?”

“Eww, I never had sex with you.”

“Because you won’t just give in and bend over.” She said, sighing in exasperation like _he_ was the deluded child of the two of them.

_This girl._

“I’m the guy in this relationship. If we were ever going to have sex, why would I have to bend over?”

“Because I have toys.” She leaned over the bar top till they were almost nose-to-nose. “I could make it good for you.”

He shoved her head away as she dropped to her feet, cackling evilly at his obvious embarrassment. She knew where his buttons were, too. And she was not shy about pushing them.

“See this…” Sunggyu said. “This is why I’ll never let you near my body when I’m naked.”

“You’re fucking a guy now, oppa. Eventually, he’s going to want to switch. I’m just trying to get you in the mind set.”

“You’ve always been weird.”

“You love it and you know it. Here.” She pulled out her phone and started typing something out. Seconds later, Sunggyu’s phone rang.

“What?” He opened the message to find a link. “I’m not reading any fanfic that you wrote.”

“It’s WooGyu.” She said, wagging her eyebrows. “It shouldn’t be so painful to read anymore now that you both have realized what the rest of the world always knew.”

“And what’s that?”

“That WooGyu is real.”

A wave washed through him because for the first time ever, he didn’t feel the familiar dread when someone made that comment. _WooGyu is real_. He’d spent most of his career hating it. Because he didn’t think it was true. Because he and Woohyun could never be. But now, they were and he was ecstatic beyond understanding.

He clicked the link and watched the document open when he began to read.

“Why is your username in English? And why can’t you even spell in English?”

“I spelt it right.” She argued,

“No you didn’t. Lover is spelled L-o-v- **E** -r not L-O-V-R.”

“Exactly.” She said, smiling in that sinful way she did when she knew something that he clearly did not.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Woohyun kept rolling his task over and over in his head, not seeing any way this was not going to turn out bad for himself… for Sunggyu… for everyone, really. He’d let LOVR lure him into a false sense of calm until he’d woken up two days after the new year to find a message waiting for him. How did he think LOVR was going to let this go? How could he have been so stupid?

“Woohyun you said you’d bring drinks.” Howon accused, taking in Woohyun’s empty hands as he opened the door for him to walk into the apartment.

“I forgot.” He said, blinking as he vaguely recalled promising to buy the drinks the day before he’d woken up and seen the message that morning. “I’m sorry.”

Howon had left him at the door and was already dialing a number.

“Yeah, are you still coming?” Howon said into his phone. “Can you get us some drinks? Woohyun’s an unreliable idiot.”

Sungjong sat in front of the TV with a brush in his hand that he tapped his lap with as he nodded to the song playing in front of him.

“Hyung!” He called, not looking up at Woohyun as Woohyun sat beside him.

“What’s with the brush?”

“Howon-hyung gave me punishment.”

“He lost a bet.” Howon shouted from another room.

“What bet?” Woohyun asked.

“Howon-hyung gave me punishment.” Sungjong repeated stubbornly.

“Where is everybody?” Woohyun asked, looking around. _“Where’s Sunggyu-hyung?”_ He held his tongue from specifying. Somehow, he’d hoped today would be the day they broke the news of their… thing to the rest of the group. But LOVR had other plans. And Woohyun was seething on the inside. If he didn’t do this now, there’d only be something worse.

And besides, LOVR had promised that this was the last time.

*********

By the time Sungjong tapped his thigh for the 600th time and stopped, hissing and pulling away the edge of his shorts to reveal red, bruising skin, Howon’s door opened and Woohyun’s heart sank because he could already feel Sunggyu’s presence in the apartment. Even before he opened his mouth to speak.

“We’re here!” Sunggyu called as he helped Chelsie take off her coat before moving to take his off while she entered into the apartment carrying a bag of drinks.

“I love you.” Howon said, taking the bag and kissing her on the cheek.

“You’re lucky I work at a bar.”

“This is why I said Sunggyu-hyung should marry you.” Howon disappeared into the kitchen.

“YOU’RE PAYING FOR THOSE!” Sunggyu called as he entered behind Chelsie.

“Noonim!” Sungjong squealed, coming up to pick Chelsie in a hug as he spun her around. “Happy new year.”

“Happy new year, Jong-ah. Where have you been hiding?”

“You’re the one who’s stopped coming around.” Sungjong pouted.

“Sorry.” She said, cringing in shame. “Had to pick up more shifts at the bar.”

“It’s not like she can go around visiting all seven of us now that we don’t live together.” Woohyun said sensibly, shoving the maknae aside to receive his own hug. “Happy new year.”

“Are you taller?” She asked as Woohyun engulfed her in his arms, huffing at her reoccurring joke at his height when everyone knew she was as tiny as a button.

“Still taller than you.” He shot back and she feigned hurt.

Now the greetings were over and Chelsie was heading for the kitchen, Woohyun had nothing else to delay with than to look up and acknowledge Sunggyu’s existence.

“Woohyun.” Sunggyu said, smiling at him from ear to ear as Woohyun’s gut tightened at the sight.

This wasn’t fair. He’d waited so long for this and now…

His phone chimed again and Woohyun stilled himself against jumping, knowing that he’d be receiving yet another part of the woogyu sex tape he’d been roped into making. He’d been receiving them all day since his chat with LOVR and it seemed he was slowly working Woohyun through the entire sexual encounter because every single clip showed something new… something he’d never seen before.

“Hyung.” He said curtly before he turned back to the couch where Sungjong was and sat stiffly. He could feel Sunggyu’s questioning gaze on the top of his head but he refused to meet. He wasn’t going to let Sunggyu look at him like that till his resolve broke. He wasn’t going to get drawn in. NO!

Chelsie and Howon emerged from the kitchen as she bounced into the space between him and Sungjong just as his phone rang again and he hissed, nearly jumping out of his skin. She looked over at him, worried as she ran her fingers through his hair, worry apparent in her voice.

“Are you okay?” She asked as Sunggyu sat on his other side. “Should I get you something to drink?”

“I’m fine.” He said.

“You don’t look fine.” She insisted.

He didn’t feel fine. He felt horrible.

“Can we talk in Howon’s room for a minute?” Woohyun asked, taking Sunggyu aback for a second.

“Sure.” He said, letting Woohyun lead the way.

*********

**LOVR: break up with him**

**NAM: this, still?**

**LOVR: are you saying no again?**

**LOVR: I think your wiki page is a bit light**

**LOVR: [video clip]**

**LOVR: maybe you want this to show up there**

Woohyun frowned, wondering what LOVR’s thing with Wikipedia was.

He clicked on the video clip and immediately recognized his feet in the air and Sunggyu’s naked back and butt gyrating as his loud moans echoed in the room.

“Hyung… faster…” Woohyun’s voice said as he clicked it to stop, his eyes wide in horror.

**NAM: no**

**LOVR: then do it**

Woohyun felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of breaking up with Sunggyu.

**NAM: he’ll want to know why**

**NAM: what should I tell him?**

**LOVR: I don’t care**

**LOVR: make up an excuse**

**LOVR: jealousy**

**NAM: he’d never buy that**

**LOVR: there’s always someone to be jealous of**

**NAM: there’s no one**

**NAM: I’ve always been the one his girlfriends were jealous of**

**NAM: there’s no one**

**LOVR: surely, there’s someone**

**…**

**LOVR: ah**

**LOVR: you just had a thought**

**LOVR: there’s someone, isn’t there?**

**NAM: do we have to chat with my camera on?**

**LOVR: who could make you jealous?**

**NAM: there’s this girl**

**LOVR: who?**

**NAM: this bartender**

**NAM: she’s been his friend since high school**

**LOVR: there you go**

*********

“Uhh…” He began. “There’s no easy way to say this.”

“What’s wrong?” Sunggyu said, crowding Woohyun as his hands came up to cup Woohyun’s elbows.

Woohyun shook his head, taking a step away. He had to do this. He had to get rid of LOVR somehow or things would just get worse.

“What we did-”

“What about it?”

“We should stop?” Woohyun said, gulping.

Sunggyu paled.

Woohyun wanted to cry. He couldn’t bear to look at Sunggyu while he looked like that, staring back at Woohyun like he couldn’t quite comprehend the words that were coming out of his mouth.

“What… where is this coming from?”

“I think that we’ve gone far enough.” Woohyun said. “Let’s stop now before someone gets hurt.”

“Too late.” Sunggyu said. “What does this mean? When I left you last night, you didn’t have a problem with-”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. You and I are never going to work. Not in the society we live in. We’ll have fun and then what? You’ll still run off and…” Here goes. “You’ll run off and end up with someone like Chelsie.”

“Oh god. Please, Woohyun. Try not to sound jealous right now.” Sunggyu said, rubbing his forehead in growing frustration.

Unable to stop now that he’d begun, he went on to point out how Sunggyu and Chelsie were made for each other. How everyone came and went in Sunggyu’s life but Chelsie had stayed. How they’d both run away from home to come to Seoul. How she’d supported him even when his family wouldn’t. That kind of love, that kind of dedication always bore some level of love and loyalty in return. He’d leave Woohyun eventually. He’d realize he never loved him and that he wasn’t really gay. Better to end it now.

“You’re a coward.” Sunggyu said. Just before he slammed the room door shut in his wake.

Unable to stay supported by his legs, Woohyun sank to the bed, burying his head in his hands.

His phone buzzes again and he just knows what he’ll see before he actually does.

**LOVR: well done**


	4. Chapter 4

Sunggyu was buried in his blankets when his room door opened and he forced his head under his pillow, not willing to listen to or see anyone at the moment. He wanted a few days to just wallow and of course, no one would let him.

After he’d stormed out of Howon’s New Year gathering before the guests even got there, he figured it was only a matter of time before someone came calling.

The other side of his bed dipped suddenly as someone jumped unto the bed and he could feel them getting comfortable in the space as they moved around and flexed and finally lay back silently.

“Go away.”

“Talk to me.” Chelsie said.

“Don’t wanna.” He whined, hearing his voice muffled by the bed and the pillow and the blanket.

“Did Woohyun say anything bad?”

“I cannot believe that he’s jealous.” He said, bursting out from all the things above him to sit up as he looked down on the tiny girl currently sandwiched by two large pillows. “Out of all my relationships, I thought that this one –THIS ONE- would be without jealousy.”

“What was he jealous about?”

_You._

“Nothing.” He grouched, lying back down as he flung the blanket above his head again.

“Who was it?”

“No one.”

“It doesn’t sound like no one.”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Why? Is it me?”

Sunggyu froze. Sometimes, it was like Chelsie was a witch and she could read his mind.

“Nam Woohyun is jealous of me?” She laughed evilly, clapping her hands as Sunggyu turned away from her, ready to ignore her. “Inspirits should know this. Introduce me to the world.”

“It isn’t funny.”

As quickly as the laughter had appeared, it left. She leaned over him, trying to tug him back.

“I’m sorry. He’s probably just afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Look around you, Oppa. It’s not safe to be gay in Korea.”

“I’m not trying to come out to the whole world.”

“Then why aren’t you over there trying to convince him that he’s being stupid? You’re here. Wallowing. Being stupid as well.”

“What does he want me to say?” he asked and she just looked at him silently. “What do you want me to say?” she shrugged. “Thank you. You’ve been most helpful.”

“Oppa.” She called, holding him by the hand so he didn’t fall back on the bed. “You need to do more than look confused. If this kind of thing keeps happening in your relationships, shouldn’t you examine why? All your girlfriends were jealous of him and now he’s jealous of me. Maybe it’s the way you act. You should change.”

“But that’s different though.”

“How?”

“I was actually in love with him when they said that. I’m not in love with you.”

“Has jealousy ever been rational?”

“I’m not going to listen to you if you’re going to side with him.”

“But I’m not.” She said, her grip on his hand tightening.

“Then what are you doing?”

“I’m saying, what if he was on to something?”

Sunggyu was lost for a couple of seconds but his brain suddenly zeroed in on what she meant the moment she seemed like she may be tilting towards him with her eyes dropping to his lips for the briefest of moments.

He leaned away.

“Uh… what are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m kissing you.” She said, still looking at him.

“You don’t like me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I don’t like you.”

“You really don’t know that.”

“Actually, I kinda d-”

She grabbed him by the head, pulled herself up and kissed him. Sunggyu just sighed and sat there, waiting for her to be done with her silly experiment. When she finally tired of the dry lips pressed together that had no chemistry what-so-ever, she leaned back, her face still inches from his and her hands on his neck.

“Nothing?”

“I’m gay for Hyun.” Sunggyu told her.

“One more time.”

“No.”

This time, she pressed through the space his reply had created, slipping her tongue deep into his mouth and massaging his tongue with hers. Sunggyu groaned, trying to move away but she just grabbed on, using the power of his movement against him to drag herself into his lap as she wrapped both her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss even more than it had been a few seconds ago. She gripped him with her thighs and moaned into his mouth as one hand started massaging the hair at the base of his neck and he just… he just submitted.

She knew what he liked. They’d talked about it at various times concerning the women he was with. She knew him and she was using it to get a reaction out of him. And he wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind anymore to fight her.

By the time she pulled away, looking at him, he knew she knew she’d succeeded at whatever the hell that was all about because she smirked right to his face. Much like Woohyun always did when he won.

He could tell she knew the moment Woohyun had crossed his mind because the smirk was suddenly gone and she frowning at him.

“It’s always going to be Woohyun, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

When her frown deepened, Sunggyu became immensely confused. It was almost as if… it felt like she was serious. Like the kissing and the teasing wasn’t a joke.

“Hajin…” he began, not sure where to go. She couldn’t possibly like him. Not after all these years.

“Syke!” She yelled in English as she broke out into laughter and climbed off his lap, leaving Sunggyu feeling like he really should find a much better friend.

“You realize that I’m hurting about something serious.” He said, trying not to sound as ashamed and angry as he felt.

“Oh, lighten up.” She said, lying back on the bed. “You two will work it out and then the rest of us would be left to witness your disgusting fluffiness.”

“We’re not disgusting.” He said, lying beside her.

“Please.” She sighed in exasperation. “You were disgusting long before you even knew you wanted to fuck him. I already know what the sex between you two would be like. ‘Do I go left?’, ‘no, I’m fine with right. If that’s what you want.’, ‘are you sure?’, ‘I’ll be fine. Just as long as it’s you.’ Urgh!” She said, ending her ridiculousness with a disgusted look on her face. “Now, if I were ever to fuck you-”

“I’m not listening to you.”

“I’d ambush you.” She said, grabbing at the air above her as if he was there. “I’d whack you across the head.”

“Because you’re short?”

“Because I’d want you incapacitated and at my mercy. Then I’d tie you up.”

“While you’re tying me up, I’d just lie back there and let you?”

 She lay still, thinking hard and quietly.

“I’d hit you twice then. Maybe even get you unconscious so you don’t bother me while I work.”

“Something is wrong with you.”

“Then I’d drag you to the bed.” She got up, turning around to kneel as she faced the head of his bed, looking deep in thought. “I’d tie your hands and legs to different posts because for some reason, boring bachelor that you are, you went and got a four-poster bed. Then –because I wasn’t with my toys- I’d have to make do.”

“To do what?” He asked horrified.

“I’d have to penetrate you.”

“What the fuck?” he asked.

“Oh keep quiet. Woohyun fucked you already.”

“He most certainly did not.”

She ignored him.

“I’d have to find something to use to fuck you with so you could get hard and fuck me.”

“Yeah, because giving me a blow job or a hand job would have been so rudimentary or normal.”

“You have no creativity.”

“Your plan is full of shit.”

“It’s not.”

“How are you going to fuck me if my legs are tied to the foot of the bed?”

“You’ll be on your stomach.”

“But then you’d have to untie me when I got hard enough to turn me around.”

Her face scrunched up as her plan probably began to unravel in her head because the idiot, like always, was just saying rubbish and didn’t think any of it through.

“I’ll get back to you on that.” She said, plopping down on the bed again.

He laughed as his mind drifted back to Woohyun and Sunggyu hurt. Bad. He almost wished she’d continue her horrible stories. Just to keep him from thinking about what he’d do.

“How could he do this to me?” He asked, succeeding in keeping the tears from falling.

“Should I talk to him?” She asked, moving closer and snuggling into him as she flung her hands around his middle.

“Don’t.” He held her. “We’ll be fine. I know we will.”

“You’re a good kisser.” She said.

“I’ve been telling you for years.”

“You and Woohyun will be fine.” She said.

Sunggyu honestly wished she was right.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Woohyun woke up to find Key sitting on the coffee table with one leg crossed over the other as he leaned back on one hand and held a teacup in the other.

“You have to go.”

“Am I disturbing you, somehow?” Woohyun asked, pulling himself up from the couch as he rubbed at his eyes.

“It’s weird when my guests look at you.” Key said. “You have you own home. Rumors are going to start.”

Woohyun looked up Key in clear contempt.

“Rumors are going to start about me sleeping on your _couch_ when the sources of the rumors are people leaving your _bedroom_?”

Key narrowed his eyes at Woohyun.

“Why won’t you go home? It’s been three days. Is something wrong with your house? Are you remodeling? Are you avoiding someone?”

Woohyun didn’t exactly know what he was doing. But he just knew he didn’t feel safe there anymore. Even though LOVR had told him not to sleep anywhere else but in his own bed when he was in Seoul, Woohyun was too relieved to find out that while he’d mistakenly dozed off on Key’s couch that first day after his split with Sunggyu, LOVR hadn’t sent a message or threatened him. For the most part, it seemed like LOVR had gotten whatever he wanted.

Woohyun was free.

But his home still felt tainted. And he if he tried to move, people would start to wonder why. Infinite would ask questions.

“Tell me what’s going on or leave my house.” Key said.

“Have you ever had a sasaeng?” He asked as Key’s face morphed into a condescending frown.

“All idols have sasaengs.”

“Have any of them ever entered your home before?”

Key scoffed.

“Who are you talking to?” He said, sounding insulted. “I protect my home, I have alarm systems. I don’t trust anyone with anything that I can’t see them using and you see these guests who come in here? They sign wavers before they leave and I know where they live. I know stuff about them before I even bring them home.”

“They’re fellow idols.”

“Exactly. They won’t want to hurt me.” Key said. “I’m not about to bring a nobody to my house? Are you crazy?”

“But doesn’t all that seem like too much?”

Key looked stunned for a few seconds. Then he laughed, dropping the cup on the table beside him.

“You people from tiny companies are so naïve.”

“And you’re paranoid.”

“We’re in the public eye, Nam Woohyun. We won’t have protection from our companies 24/7. You can call me paranoid or whatever, but I’d rather be safe. I have a guy who runs spyware detection all over this apartment every month.”

“What?”

“I have a policeman on speed dial because I’m not about to call 119 and let the whole world know someone attacked Kim Kibum of SHINee.”

“That seems excessive.”

“Last year alone, SM artists got mobbed and spied on and had their privacies invaded. That kind of shit doesn’t happen to me anymore.”

“Anymore?” Woohyun asked, unaware that anything of the sort had ever happened to his best friend. “Did something happen?”

“Did something happen to _you_?” Key asked, turning it around on Woohyun.

“It’s nothing, really-”

“Woohyun.” Key said, leaning forward as he looked at Woohyun and worry. “Talk to me.”

As if Woohyun needed to be told again.

*********

“Five months, you say?”

“Yes.” Woohyun said, sipping from the new cup of tea Key had gotten for him.

“I can see why you won’t go home.”

“I don’t know why any of my fans would do this-”

“Not your fan.”

“What?” Woohyun asked, confused.

“This isn’t your fan.” Key said. “He doesn’t even like you.”

“Did you not hear the story? It’s a sadistic prick who wants to see me fuck while he uses my toothbrush and sniffs at my hair.”

“It’s a Sunggyu-fan. More importantly, it’s someone you guys know.”

That didn’t make sense. _He_ was the one being stalked.

“I’m the one being stalked and… and no one I know would ever do such a thing.”

“Right! Because you know everyone so well.” Key said. “You’ve been too traumatized to realize that you are not the only common denominator in all this. Who did the fan ask you to sleep with?”

“Kiss.”

“Whatever.” He waved. “Who did he ask you to break up with?”

“Sunggyu. But how do you explain the other stuff?”

“You weren’t being harassed when you all lived together but the moment Sunggyu was away, BAM!”

“That could have been because of any one of the members.”

“Except you spent most of your time in Sunggyu’s room and vice versa. If someone was suddenly sending you funky messages, who would have noticed?”

“Sunggyu, but-”

“If I wanted Sunggyu, I’d want to destroy his relationship with the one person he’d want more than me.”

Woohyun frowned at him.

“Then why put me through all that other stuff?”

“Dirt, Woohyun. Blackmail 101: Let the dirt grow. He found a diary? Like that would be sensitive enough to get you to kiss Sunggyu, fuck him _and_ break up with him? No! But if he was going to do that, he’d have to build up to it, make sure the next point of blackmail was a bit higher but not so high that you’d notice the level of exposure and say no. And now, five months later, you’ve worked yourself up from a flimsy page in your diary to a full sex tape with Infinite’s leader.”

Woohyun sat, frozen with the cup, affording him no further comfort as the events of the past year rushed through his head and realized that at any point before he’d slept with Sunggyu, he could have said no.

“You need to be careful around other people from now on.” Key said. “Any of them could be the sasaeng.”

“I don’t even…” Woohyun felt weak. He didn’t know what else to say. His life had been invaded and he’d put Sunggyu, everyone in Infinite, in danger.

“This person got into your room and took pictures of your diary. He had to be close enough to you to know your password in order to give their computer access to control yours. He was even close enough to you that he knew exactly when you’d broken up with Sunggyu. You’re not looking at a stranger or some far away fan, Woohyun. He might be a friend.”

Woohyun shot to his feet, dropping the cup as Key leaned away in shock.

“I have to talk to Sunggyu. I have to tell him what’s going on.”

“Let me come with you.”

“No.” He looked at his best friend. “I’ll be fine.”

“Woohyun-”

“Sunggyu-hyung’s house is safe. The fan never did anything there. I just need to talk to him.” He pulled on his jacket and slipped his feet into his sneakers. “I’ll come back here when I’m done.”

*********

He stood in front of Sunggyu’s door, his fingers poised before the keypad, unable to bring himself to press it. He’d been right. The fan never did anything in Sunggyu’s house. He could do this here and they’d have the whole situation contained. He couldn’t call because he was pretty sure his phone had been hacked too. Which was why he’d left the phone back at Key’s house anyway. All his issues were about to end.

If. He. Would. Just. Open. The door.

Shaking, he reached forward and typed in Sunggyu’s password and the door clicked open. He could do this. Sunggyu would be pleased to know that Woohyun hadn’t broken his heart because he was heartless. There was a reason. LOVR was the reason.

He made his way to Sunggyu’s room as he opened the door to find the blinds still drawn because Sunggyu was still asleep.

“Hyung.” He whispered and walked into the room when he felt a bat slam him at the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

Woohyun blinked, crying in pain as he tried to hold himself up.

“Woohyun!” Chelsie shouted, shocked as she rushed to his side to help him up. “What are you doing here?” She asked. “ **You’re not supposed to be here**.” She said in English.

“Jesus, Chels.” Woohyun said, allowing her to help him up. “What the fuck?”

“I’m so sorry.” She said.

“If I’m not supposed to be here, then were you going to hit the person you _were_ expecting?”

“ **You understand English?** ” She said in English, her eyes bright in confusion. “ **Shit.** ”

“Where you going to hit hyung? What’s going on?”

Chelsie stood to her feet as she walked back to where her baseball bat was and picked it up.

“I’m really sorry about this.”

“Sorry about what?” Woohyun asked, still feeling woozy as he lowered his head, unable to look up for too long because of the pain.

When he felt the second hit -harder than the first- on the back of his head, he fell back on the floor, unmoving.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize to CaithyCat. I know I said this would be Key!POV but it's not. I tried writing from his point of view but it didn't take. I'm so sorry. when I said I would, I thought I could... enjoy nonetheless.

Sunggyu yawned as the elevator doors dinged open on his floor. A day without schedules always felt drowsy and lazy. He was beginning to wish he’d just slept in his own bed the night before so he wouldn’t have to make the trip back to his apartment just so he could continue sleeping.

“Why are you here?” He asked as he saw an oddly stressed out Chelsie pulling a large trolley down his floor to the other side of the building where the service elevator was.

“You’re here.” She said foolishly as Sunggyu frowned at her, taking in her blushed complexion and the scattered hair.

“It’s my building, Jin-ah.” He said, watching her worriedly.

“I know. I was just…” Her eyes jumped around. “I was just packing stuff out of your apartment.”

“What stuff?” He said, typing in his password, but still looking at her.

“Nothing. Just things I left lying around.”

“Do you need any help with th-”

“No.” She said quickly. “I’ll… I’ll make do. I cart heavy stuff around at the bar all the time. I’ll be fine. Besides,” She said, leaning on the high side of the trolley. “You look dead on your feet.”

“I feel dead on my feet.” He said, half-entering the apartment.

“I’ll be on my way now.” She pushed the trolley and kept going as he entered, letting the door snap shut in his wake.

He yawned again, looking around and wondering how many of her things were in his apartment that she had enough to fill up the damn bar-trolley. But before he could give it much more thought, Sunggyu was already in his bedroom, face-planting unto his bed as he began to snore away the rest of his day.

*********

He jolted awake, frowning at the buzzing ring of his phone sitting in his back pocket.

“It’s my day off, Kibum.” Sunggyu grouched into the phone.

“I’m sorry, hyung. But Woohyun-”

“I don’t know where he is.” Sunggyu snapped, almost feeling bad that he was transferring his aggression from Woohyun to Kibum.

 _WooGyu is real_ , he thought with a scoff. How could they be real when he hadn’t seen Woohyun in days? Ever since he-

“Hyung, please. I need you to come to my house.”

“No.” Sunggyu said, rubbing his face in his pillow.

“Okay, I’m coming to your house.”

“No.”

The line went dead.

Sunggyu groaned and rolled over in his bed.

*********

“Hyung. Hyung, you need to wake up.” Kibum was shaking him awake as Sunggyu realized that he really should change his password. Too many people knew it. This was getting to be a problem. If he ever did change it, he wouldn’t tell anyone the new password.

Okay, maybe Hajin. He’d tell her. But NO ONE ELSE!

“What is it, Kibum?”

“I think Woohyun is in trouble.”

Sunggyu turned around to look at him, waiting to see if he was going to eventually admit that he was joking because, time and time again, WooKey had made him the butt of too many jokes and he really was not in the mood.

“Are you playing with me?”

“Something’s been going on with him.”

“I’m really not in the mood.”

“I know you two had sex, hyung.”

Sunggyu stiffened at his words, looking directly into Kibum’s eyes as he saw nothing like folly or jokes. Just worry.

“He told you about that?”

“He also told me about the guy who’s been stalking him for months.”

_What?_

“What guy?”

“I don’t know.” Kibum said, his voice wavering a little as Sunggyu finally noted the red around Kibum’s eyes and the diva-scious attempt at hiding the obvious sniffing going on behind his bangs. “He just told me that someone has been bullying him for months. Making him do stupid things and then blackmailing him with it.”

“How?” Sunggyu said, sitting up as he reached for his phone.

Kibum pulled out Woohyun’s phone from his pocket.

“He left his phone at my house.” Kibum said. “He said that the guy was everywhere. Asking him to do stuff. The last time he asked him to do anything and Woohyun refused, he posted the spouse thing on Wikipedia.”

“That was a sasaeng?’

“Yes. But then he left Woohyun alone for a while after he finally got what he wanted.”

“Which was what?”

Kibum inhaled and exhaled, staring right at Sunggyu.

“He asked him to break up with you.”

Sunggyu cleared his throat. “What?”

“The sasaeng has been asking him to do things that have to do with you.”

Sunggyu shook his head, not sure what Kibum was going on about.

“Kibum!” A loud, manly voice called from Sunggyu’s sitting room as Sunggyu stood up, frightened and alert. It wasn’t exactly his fault that he was so on edge anyway. Someone had just told him that he was being stalked and that Woohyun was in trouble.

“Coming!” Kibum said, leaving the room. Sunggyu followed, not sure if he wanted to be left alone at the moment.

As he entered the sitting room, there was a stout man sitting on the center sofa with a Mac in front of him. The moment he saw Sunggyu, he stood to his feet, stretching his hand out to Sunggyu.

“Hyung, this is Detective Ahn.” Kibum said. “I called him the moment I thought something was wrong.”

Sunggyu looked at the man, wondering what the hell was going on in his life.

“Do you know where Woohyun is?” Sunggyu asked.

“It’s what we’re trying to find out.” Detective Ahn said. “Kibum tells me you’re also being targeted.”

“I… I didn’t… know.” Sunggyu said, his heart beating in his chest because even as his head hadn’t quite caught up to what was happening, the rest of him was stiff with worry at the thought that something might be wrong with Woohyun. He could be in a ditch somewhere. Or someone could have him bound and gagged. Or somewhe-

“Are you with us?” Detective Ahn asked, looking at Sunggyu.

“I took Woohyun’s laptop.” Kibum said, waving at the Mac in front of Detective Ahn. “He said that the sasaeng used to send him messages.”

Sunggyu walked around to look at the laptop, his legs on auto-pilot. In all his years as an idol, they’d joked about the possibility of any of them ever getting kidnapped but that had all it had been… jokes. He never thought he’d be here, discussing the possibility of Woohyun being lost.

“Maybe he’s not missing. He could have just gone somewhere to get his head together.” Woohyun did that from time to time. That had to be it.

“He said he was coming to see you. He was going to tell you everything.”

“He wasn’t here when I got home.”

“Maybe he never made it here.” Detective Ahn said. “But I’d rather be safe than sorry. It is good Kibum brought this to my attention. You people are celebrities. You can’t take stalking likely. He had Woohyun under surveillance and he was controlling his life. If the sasaeng has left him alone for now, we don’t know if they could return and escalate. It’s best to deal with this now.”

“How was he watching him?”

“Through his laptop.”

Sunggyu looked down at the laptop.

“Hyung, I think it’s a friend of yours.” Kibum said.

“That’s not uncommon. Most people who are friends with celebrities tend to be seen as less of a threat but that might not always be the case.”

“He had access to Woohyun’s house, his laptop. Everything.” Kibum said. “He even knew the exact moment Woohyun broke up with you.”

Sunggyu felt like he was going to be sick. That laptop was always in Woohyun’s room. And he hardly ever shut it. If it had been there when they’d had sex, then the sick fucker had watched.

Sunggyu sat, gripping the edge of the couch as his vision blurred.

_A friend of mine did this. A friend of mine did this. A friend of mine did this._

But who?

“Is there anyone that you think might have ill feelings towards you?”

Sunggyu shook his head as he tried to skim through the scanty list of friends that he had. Not many of his friends were friends with Woohyun and vice versa. And not many of them were free enough to know personal stuff like Woohyun’s password or Sunggyu’s. Over the years, they’d never really been conscious of it but they’d kept pretty separate social lives.

“Someone that was at the party at Howon’s house.” Kibum said.

“No one there.” Sunggyu said, shaking his head. “Only the members were there.”

“No one else?” The detective said.

“Just us and Hajin.”

The detective went tense with purpose as he moved closer to Sunggyu.

“And where does he live?” he asked.

“He’s a she.” Kibum offered.

“So no one else besides your members and the girl?” Detective Ahn said, returning his attention to the laptop as he clicked on it and it came on.

Sunggyu would have answered but his eyes quickly zeroed on the chat window that was open.

“Don’t worry about it.” The detective said. “The network’s been turned off so no one can control it from elsewhere.”

But that wasn’t why Sunggyu was staring transfixed at the screen. He didn’t even know what to think anymore.

“LOVR?” he read out loud.

“Does that mean anything to you?”

_Yes._

“No.” he said, feeling his palms go sweaty. It couldn’t be.

 _“Hyung, I think it’s a friend.”_ Sunggyu blinked as he remembered what Kibum had just said.

 _“I was just packing stuff out of your apartment.”_ He heard Hajin’s voice say in his head.

 _“He said he was coming to see you. He was going to tell you everything.”_ Kibum said just after.

“I have to go somewhere.” Sunggyu said, standing to his feet as Detective Ahn and Kibum looked at him in suspected confusion. But he didn’t care. He knew Hajin had a sick sense of humor but she would never do such a thing. He shook his head. He wasn’t going to believe it. He just had to speak to her and make sure that she wasn’t the one. She couldn’t be the one. She’d been his friend for years. Why would she do this now? Why torture Woohyun? Why would she kidnap him?

As he moved to leave, Detective Ahn grabbed Sunggyu’s arm and Sunggyu quickly pulled his arm away, shooting the detective a glare.

“If you know something, Sunggyu-sshi, you should tell us.” Detective Ahn said calmly.

“I don’t know anything. I just have to go somewhere.”

As Sunggyu tried to move passed, Kibum blocked his way, his expression hard and grim and nothing he’d ever seen Kibum look like in all their years of interaction.

“You’re not going anywhere, hyung.” Kibum said. “Not if you have information about who the sasaeng is.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Woohyun coughed himself to consciousness in the dark room as he tried to move his neck because it hurt like a bitch.

 _What the hell_ , he thought, looking around but seeing nothing as his eyes fought and failed to adjust to the utter lack of light in the room. He could remember what happened, but the issue was why?

Why the fuck had Chelsie hit him so hard?

Why did she want to hit Sunggyu?

Why was he now in a dark room, alone, and not receiving first aid for the obvious concussion he was spotting?

A door opened somewhere to his left but by the time he could turn his head in its direction, it closed again.

“Chelsie?” He called into the dark. “Come on. If this is some sick prank, I get it. You got me. Take this ropes off and I will tell everyone you’re a better prankster.”

No answer.

“Seriously.” He said, beginning to feel a little pissed. If he got too angry, he’d probably be teased till kingdom come when he got out but he wasn’t about to care. Sunggyu could be in serious danger and Chelsie was playing jokes? “I’m not kidding, Chels.”

“And you think I am?” She asked as footsteps sounded, walking closer to him as Woohyun tried to pinpoint exactly where she was. “Does any of this… feel funny to you?”

“Take the ropes off!” he snapped.

He felt hands groping up his shoulder till they reached his face.

“What are you-?”

She slapped him.

Startled, Woohyun froze, his heart hammering in his chest as he sat there wondering how any of this was going to come back from a joke. That didn’t feel like a joke. It hurt really badly. Whatever this was, she wasn’t playing with him.

“Where’s your phone?” She asked.

“Why did you hit me?”

“Did you tell anyone that you were going to Sunggyu’s house?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“If I cut off your toe…” She began but then trailed off.

Woohyun’s mouth went dry. _If I cut off your toe_ … she had to be joking.

“Do I have your attention now?” She asked.

“Chelsie-”

A cold, sharp piece of metal dug into his cheek and Woohyun’s words died on his lips. She’d hit him on the head with a bat. Twice. She’d slapped him across the face and now, there was a knife pointed at his face in a room that he was fairly certain was a storage closet big enough to fit another room.

The door opened again as someone else entered but as Woohyun opened his mouth to speak, the blade pressed further into his face, breaking skin.

“I dare you.” She whispered right in his ear and Woohyun went mute. The person who had come to get something got it and left, shutting them back in darkness. “You always ruin everything.”

She moved away from him, the blade leaving with her. Seconds later, the glare from a laptop shone, illuminating her face in the dark as Woohyun took in his friend’s previously, friendly features that were now covered in hard, angry lines as she stared at the screen. She typed quickly into the laptop and then hissed.

“It’s not fucking CONNECTING!” She shouted, slamming her fist on the wall above the laptop. “Did you give your laptop to someone?”

“I didn’t.” Why would Chelsie know if his laptop was not connecting from… _“_ _You’re not looking at a stranger or some far away fan, Woohyun.”_ Key had said. _“He might be a friend.”_

“Oh God.” Woohyun said, his mouth going dry. “You’re LOVR.”

*********

Everything in the past five months came rushing back as Woohyun continued to look at Chelsie, busily typing away on her laptop. She was the sasaeng. She was stalking him and trying to ruin Infinite. She’d made him break up with Sunggyu. She’d practically led him to use her as a jealous reason in order to point Sunggyu in her direction.

“Is it Sunggyu-hyung? Is that why you’re doing all this?”

“Where is your laptop?”

“I don’t know.” He answered quickly, remembering that she had a blade.

“Why is it not in your house? Did you tell anyone about me?”

_Yes._

“No.”

“Where is your phone? Where have you been spending the night?”

“Kibum’s house.”

“Did you tell him I was talking to you?”

_Talking?_

“I didn’t tell anyone.”

She went back to typing.

“Well, your phone is at Kibum’s house.” More typing. “Let’s see who is around it?”

“I’m sure Sunggyu-hyung would listen to anything you wan-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WHINY FAGGOT!”

Woohyun’s lips clammed shut. His heart was pounding in his chest now and he could hear blood rushing in his ears. Nothing was going to be alright. _Chelsie is crazy_. She’d hit him and successfully transported him here. Who knew what else she could do?

“FUCK!” She slammed the wall again. “FUCK! FUCK! Why do they have your phone? And why did they suddenly go quiet the moment I turned your camera on?”

“I don’t know.” He said, feeling fear grip him as she advanced on him, looking like an angry banshee.

“They acted like they suspected something. Almost as if…” her eyes grew wide. “Almost as if they knew… they know about me. About LOVR.”

“I swear, I didn’t tell anyone.” He lied but she was now pacing, not really paying any attention to him anymore.

“Sunggyu’s read my stuff. He knows my handle.” She paused. “Even if Sunggyu tells them who I am, they’re never going to catch me. They’ll go to my apartment but that’s not where I am so it doesn’t matter.”

Moving his butt on the funny seat he’d been tied in, Woohyun realized that he wasn’t in a chair. He was sitting on a crate of bottles and the things digging into his bum were bottle tops. If they weren’t in her apartment building and they were somewhere she knew enough to walk around so comfortably in the dark then they were-

“We’re at the bar?” he asked, his fear growing even further. They’d never think to look here. Woohyun was so doomed. “Chelsie, please-”

“This is all your fault.” She said, pulling the scarf from her head as she advanced on him.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll never-”

His words were cut off as she wrapped the scarf around his mouth and took it round his head, tying it round and round till the scarf ran out and his mouth was bound tightly.

_Oh God._

“I watched that video.” She said, speaking so close to his face. “I saw everything.” She placed a hand on his neck. “I saw where he kissed you… where he _touched_ you.” She sat in his lap. “If he knows what I did, I’ll never have him now, Woohyun. But I have you.” She leaned in further, lowering her voice to a menacing whisper. “I’m going to touch where he touched. I’m going to kiss where he kissed.” Woohyun cringed, trying to lean away but she just held his face by the chin, keeping him secure in a very firm grip. “So that when he kisses you and touches you, you’ll think of me.” She smiled. “And you’ll hate it.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hyung, please.” Kibum said, his hand now on Sunggyu’s chest to keep him from leaving.

“I can’t keep you here because technically, this isn’t an investigation,” the detective said behind Sunggyu. “But I can guarantee that you’re about to make the same mistake most victims make when they find out about stalkers that they know personally.”

“I’m not a victim.” Sunggyu said, turning on the Detective. “Woohyun is.”

“Then help us save him.”

 _Hajin wouldn’t harm him?_ Would she? He thinks, standing there and trying to breathe but finding something stuck in his throat.

“It’s Hajin.” He said, closing his eyes as he breathed out uncomfortably.

“What?” Key said, eye brows raised in suspicion.

“The girl from the party?” the detective asked.

“You’re not saying that to just throw us off are you hyung?” Key asked, still watching him in disbelief.

“LOVR is the handle she uses to write fanfics.” Sunggyu said, turning to look at the detective. “It’s her. But maybe it’s all a joke.”

“This doesn’t seem like a joke.”

“She wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

Kibum makes a disgruntled sound and the other two look at him.

“Hyung, it’s just that… she makes jokes-”

“She’s just kidding.”

“Half the time, they’re pretty offensive. The other half, they’re not even really that funny.”

“It’s her sense of humor.”

“If she were a guy and you were a girl, no one would think any of what she says is funny.”

“What kinds of things does she say?” Detective Lee asked, looking at the boys.

Sunggyu pursed his lips, feeling his ears burn as he remembered some of the things she’d said to him over the years.

“You can’t even say it to someone else, can you hyung?”

“You have to tell us where she is.” Detective Lee said. “Where does she live?”

Suddenly, Woohyun’s phone that was lying on the table lighted up, causing all of them to look down as the camera light shone up at their faces. Kibum inhaled sharply stepping away but as Sunggyu tried to reach out to it, Detective Lee pushed him back till they were out of sight then he picked up a cushion and shoved on top of the phone.

 _What the fuck?_ Sunggyu thought. _Hajin, what are you doing_? Why would she bug Woohyun’s laptop and his phone? Why was she following him around like this?

“I know where she lives.” Kibum said, walking to the door as Detective Lee followed.

“You won’t find her in her house.” Sunggyu said, still feeling numb.

“What?” they turned back to him.

“She’s not at home. When I got here, she was leaving my apartment with a large trolley, through the service elevators.”

“You saw her here?” Detective Lee asked.

“She had Woohyun in the trolley. HYUNG!” Kibum scolded, sounded almost as if he wanted to kick Sunggyu in the shin.

“She’s at the bar.” Sunggyu said.

“And where is that?” Detective Lee asked.

“On the ground floor of this building.”

*********

Sunggyu’s heart was back to beating a million times a minute again. He couldn’t even hear anything else over the sound of his fear pounding on the back of his head that Hajin had gone ahead and done something really bad.

Or maybe she hadn’t. Maybe they were blowing this out of proportion.

Maybe Hajin and Woohyun were in cahoots and they were going to laugh and point fingers at all of them for all eternity because Sunggyu had allowed himself to get pulled into yet another set of stupidity.

But God… oh God… how he PRAYED this was a stupid prank.

Sunggyu stood at the bar, staring at the seat that had become his seat in the past year since Hajin had started working here. She’d suggested he move in here when Infinite were separating. It had been so easy to slip right in, reconnecting with her and rekindling a friendship that had grown stale in recent years.

Had she planned it since then? Had she watched their every move and targeted Woohyun because she knew how he felt about him? She’d stood right there… on the other side of the bar… and listened as he moaned about all the things he wished he and Woohyun could do. She’d even suggested a few things.

A shiver ran through his body and Sunggyu was drawn to the present as Detective Lee had managed to get the building manager to remove everyone from the bar while Kibum stood at the basement with an empty bottle in his hand because he’d been tasked with watching it.

Sunggyu was sure Hajin was here. In the building. But she wasn’t anywhere else in the bar so she had to be in there.

And Woohyun was with her.

“I called for backup.” Detective Lee said.

“What?” Sunggyu asked. “It’s just one girl.”

Kibum sighed, sounding exasperated with Sunggyu as Detective Lee looked over at him solemnly.

“You’re a celebrity, Kim Sunggyu. Korea knows your face. Kibum keeps me around so that I keep stuff quiet. But that’s never this much trouble. You’re dealing with a violent stalker who has access to you and now has a hostage. Anything could happen to Woohyun. She might have a gun in there. But even though that can be handled by just me, when we leave this bar, you’re going to be very glad I called for back up to cover you, Kibum and Woohyun. I’m also certain you’re going to want me to keep her covered too, I suppose.”

He looked at Sunggyu till Sunggyu nodded.

“Then let me do my job.”

He pulled a gun out from his back holster and held it facing the ground as he nodded at Kibum. Dropping the bottle to the side, Kibum pressed the door open and immediately rustled around for the light switch. The moment it clicked, Detective pushed the door open with his leg, pointing the gun straight ahead as he barged into the store.

“Seoul Police. Put your hands in the air.”

Sunggyu followed closely behind as a flurry of movement caught his eye in the dimly lit room but by the time he could fully understand what was happening, Hajin was standing behind Woohyun with a knife on his neck.

“Hajin, what are you doing?” He asked, moving ahead of the detective till he stopped in horror, truly taking in the scene before him.

Woohyun sat on two crates of bottles stacked vertically with his hands bound at his back to a pole where his back was leaning. His mouth was gagged, his shirt was pulled open and his nipples looked pink and bruised. His trouser was unzipped and his dick lay in his lap, flaccid and sad but the worst part of was that when Sunggyu’s eyes met with Woohyun’s…

Woohyun’s eyes were red and full of tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so we're winding up on this and I'd like to thank the real "Hajin" Chelsmels, for her plot support and ceaseless beta-ing. it's been fun writing this but it hasn't been so easy. 
> 
> honestly, one thing that makes writing easier is comments and support from readers too. I'm not even ashamed to say that sometimes, I'd be blocked for a chp and someone would comment and say something like "please update soon" and my brain would start supplying things to write to make that happen. So, thanks to all of you who've been here since the beginning and those of you who joined along the way. you've made Sasaeng a lot of fun to work on

Woohyun shut his eyes the moment the lights glared on, shocking his brain for a second. By the time he opened them, there was a knife pointing to his throat and Sunggyu was standing before him and… Kibum?

“Hajin what the fuck are you doing?”

Woohyun would scream and shout in glee but _there’s a knife touching me and there’s psychopath attached to the knife and I’m going to die… or get wounded or lose my neck… or my vocal cords. Oh God, I’m never going to sing again. That’s if I even survive this fuckfest of a day because Chelsie’s no longer satisfied with just putting the knife to my neck._

She pressed it into his skin. As Woohyun tried to shift away, her other hand held his neck down situating him in front of her like a shield.

He looked up at Sunggyu –who wasn’t looking at him- and prayed.

“Give me the knife.” Sunggyu commanded.

“I’m not crazy.” Chelsie said, her voice as leveled as if they were discussing the weather.

 _She’s crazy. She’s so fucking crazy!_ Woohyun wanted to scream but his mouth was still gagged.

“Then what are you doing?”

“I…” She hesitates, the knife relenting against his skin.

“Why would you do this?”

“Because he infected you.”

“He didn’t-”

“SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP.” She screamed, piercing the knife even deeper into his skin as a prickle told Woohyun he’s just been breached. “You never cared about other guys. Not before him. Me and you? It was us before him. You followed me to _Seoul_ before him.”

“I know.”

“We didn’t care what the world thought.” She cried, waving the knife around. “You were going to be a singer and I was going to wait for you to make it.”

“That was a joke, Hajin.”

“Was it?” She asked, the knife arrived at Woohyun’s neck again. “Was it?” She repeated.

Sunggyu’s eyes lowered to Woohyun’s and Woohyun felt hopeless staring into Sunggyu’s equally hopeless eyes. This wasn’t going to end well for either of them. And they both knew it.

“At first-” He began.

“Look at me.” She commanded and Sunggyu’s eyes lifted to hers. “I know when you’re lying, Panabe.”

 _Huh?_ What the hell did Panabe mean?

“Was I a joke to you? Or did you ever truly love me?”

“Why are you doing this?” Sunggyu asked, moving closer as Woohyun tried to shake his head.

Bad idea. Bad idea. Chelsie might be tiny but she sure as hell wasn’t defenseless. Only God knew what else she had hidden around the room. In the short period Woohyun had spent in it, he’d listened to her move about in the dark like she could see. And that amount of familiarity had to have come from months and months spent in this very room… in the basement of Sunggyu’s apartment… preparing to bring him here. OH GOD! This was all such a bad idea.

“You were falling in love with him before I could even do anything about it. Woohyun this and Woohyun that. You wanted to fight with him, get angry with him, and complain about him. You just wanted him looking at you every single second and that was fine, Sunggyu. THAT WAS JUST DANDY. I was going to go ahead with my life, assuming that we were all going to be frustrated forever but then…” She trailed off, her hand clenching Woohyun’s neck in  anger. “I helped him move. I went over there to help him arrange his room and I found that diary.”

“What diary?” Sunggyu asked.

“The one where he tells the truth. The one where he talks about you. About the things he wished you’d do to him. About the things he wants to do to you. Turns out, he’s also a disgusting homosexual deviant. And he wants you too. And I couldn’t… I couldn’t… I just snapped.”

He jumped as she smack the flat side of the knife on his shoulder.

“What was going to happen to me? Huh? When you two rode off into the sunset and I was left in the dust? What did that mean?”

“This is not the way.” Sunggyu said, still walking closer.

“I’ll let him go.”

What?

“What?” Sunggyu asked.

“I’ll let him go if you all do one thing for me.”

“Anything.” Sunggyu said.

“Tell Kibum and the one holding the gun to leave. They can take Woohyun with them even because I know out there, police is waiting for me.”

“Okay.” Sunggyu nodded.

“You’ll stay though.”

Woohyun shook his head until she hit him with the butt of the knife.

“You’ll stay and they’ll all go. I’m going to prison either way but I’ll leave Woohyun alone if you stay.”

All the blood left in Sunggyu’s face was gone because he was suddenly so pale, Woohyun began to worry.

“Hajin-”

“Do I have a deal or not?”

“Wouldn’t it be better to surrender and reduce the amount of trouble you’re in?”

She laughed.

“I’d have thought you’d want to do anything to save your precious-”

“Do you not understand that this is madness?”

“I’m owed something, Sunggyu.” She said, sounding hurt again. Like she was the victim in this. Like speaking like that would somehow keep everyone else from realizing how much of a nightmare she really was. “I’m owed you.”

“I’m not a prize.”

“You are to me.”

Sunggyu blinked, looking at her like she was crazy.

“And if I agree, you’ll let him go?”

“I’ll let him go.”

Woohyun wanted to shake his head again but he felt the pressure again and stayed still.

“Fine.” Sunggyu said, resolutely. “I’ll stay. Let him.”

“Kibum.” She said. “Can you come here a minute?”

“For what?”

“There are some ropes on the floor by my laptop.” Kibum hesitated where he stood, looking down at Woohyun in fear. “I’d like you to tie Sunggyu up for me.”

For a second, Woohyun was sure he’d seen something really close to worry –or even fear- cross Sunggyu’s eyes. But then it was gone before he could be sure.

“I can’t tie people up.” Kibum said stubbornly

She raised the knife and he raised his hands at her.

“Fine. Okay. I’m going.”

The knife pressed against his skin again, on another patch where the skin wasn’t broken. Woohyun was beginning to get fed up. This was a room with three men and this tiny girl could not be overpowered because Woohyun was being held hostage. Everyone looked just as scared as Woohyun felt and he wasn’t sure if it was even possible for any of it to get worse.

Except she was now trading him for Sunggyu.

His mind flashed back to what she’d been doing to him a few moments before they busted into the room. He’d been bound and powerless as she licked all over him, making dark promises and just thinking about it made his skin crawl.

Woohyun was about to wonder what the detective was doing when Sunggyu shifted and Woohyun saw, in a split second, what was going on. He didn’t even think Sunggyu knew what was going on. Because the moment Sunggyu shifted to the side, the man fired, hitting the crates behind them as everything exploded.

Woohyun felt a few crates fall to the ground as Chelsie screamed in surprise, tightening her hold on Woohyun. But suddenly, her hands were gone and he found himself breathing in relief. When he looked down, Sunggyu had tackled her to the ground, pinning her as she struggled.

Kibum rushed to his side, wiping at Woohyun’s face as he unwrapped the scarf around his mouth and began untying the ropes on his hands.

“You’re under arrest for stalking, kidnapping, assault and the attempted murder of Nam Woohyun.” The detective said as Sunggyu moved away from Chelsie, allowing the detective room to get to her.

By the time he’d secured her, Woohyun was getting free and standing to his feet when he saw Sunggyu just standing there silently, looking down at his own bleeding stomach.

“It’s okay.” Sunggyu said when he noticed Woohyun’s horrified expression. “It’s just… just a flesh wound.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ding dong, the witch is dead -or rather, she's gone. I know we've spent the part of the story freaking out about what next horrible thing Chelsie/Hajin would do to our woogyu. but that's over now. we can all relax and enjoy the last chapter... when it comes out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, GUYS.
> 
> we're finally done with all the angst and pain. and luckily, we've got a little smut and fluff to help it all go down.

Sunggyu woke when he felt someone lift his shirt.

“Shhhh.” Woohyun said, pressing his chest down as he looked under the shirt at the bandaged wound.

“Stop it.” Sunggyu hissed, closing the shirt and pulling Woohyun back into bed as he shifted to make room. “You’re always messing with it.”

“The bandage fell off last time.”

“It’ll come off tomorrow anyway.” Sunggyu grouched, forcing Woohyun unto the bed as Woohyun frowned up at him. “You didn’t want me fawning over you.”

“Hyung-”

“So don’t fawn over me.”

“I didn’t get stabbed in the gut.”

“It was just a scratch.”

“You needed stitches.”

“You need therapy.”

“We both do.”

Both of them lay there, staring at each other as Sunggyu wondered how he’d ever not seen it. Woohyun was looking at him the way he’d always looked at him ever since the day they met. And yet, it felt so different. It was as if, given all they’d been through, Sunggyu was finally understanding Woohyun and learning that most of what he did wasn’t because of Infinite, or because they’d just happened to be in the same group. It was because he was in love with Sunggyu.

“I’m fine.” He said, brushing Woohyun’s bangs from his forehead as Woohyun leaned up and kissed him, briefly letting their lips brush against each other before he lay back down.

“I’m fine too.” Woohyun said.

“My wounds may be on the outside, Woohyun, but what you went through-”

“You went through the same thing.”

“She didn’t tie me. She didn’t molest me. I was free the entire time.”

“I’m sure you’re running through everything she’s ever said to you in your head, hyung. You’re probably wondering about what was in _her_ head.”

Woohyun wasn’t wrong. It had been a little over two weeks since Hajin had been arrested and he really didn’t want to think about it much. So he worked, he rehearsed, he went on shows, he came home, he made love to Woohyun till they both passed out from exhaustion. But then, he’d wake up in the night to pee or have a drink of water and Hajin would flash through his mind when he was vulnerable and his head wasn’t busy. She’d kidnapped Woohyun because she wanted to kidnap him. She’d molested him, practically raped him, because she wanted to do all those things to Sunggyu. If she’d had her way, Sunggyu would be singing a different tune at the moment. And it wasn’t one he’d want anyone else to hear.

“See, hyung?” Woohyun said, placing his hands on Sunggyu’s shoulders. “You weren’t so free after all.”

He didn’t want to talk about it. This was his life now and he wasn’t going to let her ruin more than she’d already succeeded in ruining.

“I should have kissed you first.” He said, looking at Woohyun’s lips. “I was going to.”

“You don’t have to-” Woohyun began, shaking his head and trying to look away but Sunggyu wouldn’t let him.

“I thought you were straight but then every once in a while, I’d catch a glimpse of you staring at me. Watching me. But when I tried to make a move, you’d blink and it would all be gone. And I’d be so sure I’d imagined it.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Hunh! Let me see.” Woohyun said, putting a finger to his lips. “Maybe it was all the girls you paraded around us. Or all the inside jokes you and Howon seem to have about the female staff.”

“It was all just jokes. None of them meant anything to me. Not like you do.”

Woohyun’s brows knitted together as his eyes grew solemn with unspoken feelings. Strengthening his hold on Sunggyu, he pulled himself up and kissed him again as he ran his tongue all over Sunggyu’s lips.

“I’ll go to counselling if you do.”

“We could go together.” Sunggyu suggested but Woohyun shook his head. “Or not.”

“You know all that happened to me, hyung. Everybody –most people- do. But you need a place to talk about the things you need to talk about without worrying about me or Infinite or anything.”

“Fine. I’ll go.” He kissed him again, feeling Woohyun turn them over as the kissing continued to get deeper and harder.

“You’re it for me.” Woohyun said seriously, sounding hoarse. Almost like he was making a commitment. And maybe he was. But before Sunggyu could return the sentiment, the lights in the sitting room came on as they both winced.

“Seriously, you two.” Kibum said, wearing his pink night sweats and a green hair net on his head. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“Sorry.” They both said, cringing in shame as their host sighed heavily at them and then turned back to his room.

As the door shut, Sunggyu let his head fall unto Woohyun’s shoulders as he wonder when he’d ever be able to sleep in his own bed again.

*********

“Did you ever feel like you owed her anything?”

“Not really.” He said truthfully, plucking at the plant sitting beside him and knowing that the moment he walked out of here, Woohyun would be sitting in his place.

“So what was it?” The doctor asked. “Why stay in such a friendship that was obviously toxic?”

“Because she _felt_ safe.”

“She tried to rape you and your bandmate.”

“No. She _attempted_ to get me in room alone with her. She _succeeded_ in raping my bandmate.”

“So is that why you’re not going to go visit her in jail?”

Twirling the stems between his thumb and his index finger, he stared back at the stern man.

“Among other things.”

*********

Sunggyu and Woohyun took over Sungjong’s apartment, claiming that the guest room was theirs. They spent the first week missing each other because of their different schedules but by the second week, everything seemed to settle more and so when they did meet in the house, they hogged the television and made out on the couch. Then if they were feeling generous, they migrated to their room.

Sungjong tried not to show his frustration on them but Sunggyu was having too much fun watching the maknae try not to burst or go up in flames every time they moved his things or sent him on errands.

“He’s going to poison our food.” Sunggyu predicted.

“Then he’ll have no one else to hate.” Woohyun said, crossing his legs on the coffee table as Sunggyu climbed into his lap, kissing him. “Do you think we’ll finish before he’s back?” Woohyun asked, breathlessly.

“He’ll be gone at least thirty minutes.” Sunggyu said, kissing around his face.

“We could finish twice in that time.”

“Or…” Sunggyu said, sitting in Woohyun’s lap as he looked down at Woohyun. “We could drag and see if we could hold off coming till he opens the door?”

Woohyun looked conflicted, his eyes shaking around as he tried to digest Sunggyu’s words.

“I’d never last that long if you were fucking me.”

“Then, maybe this time, you should fuck me.”

As he kissed Woohyun, Woohyun made a sound much like a horse neighing.

*********

After the first time Woohyun emerged from the doctor’s office with red eyes, Sunggyu decided to wait for him in the café opposite the building to give him time to clean up and save face. Now that they had a therapist, they were both keeping the Hajin talk to a bare minimum. Which didn’t mean Sunggyu didn’t want to hug and comfort Woohyun every time he saw him like that.

As he waited in the café that afternoon, sipping his third cup of cocoa, he recognized the familiar face of Hajin grimacing down at him from the television as they showed clips of her being taken to prison. Her sentence had been prescribed and she was going to go to jail. Not once had he gone to see her because she was a snake and she didn’t deserve his attention.

When Woohyun found him a few minutes later, it was Sunggyu who had tears in his eyes this time.

*********

“You need to leave my house.” Howon informed both of them.

“We just moved in last night.” Woohyun said, feigning innocence.

“I’m not Jong. I’m not going to keep quiet and let you two enjoy my frustration because you think I won’t speak up.”

Sunggyu was surprised they’d lasted this long but Woohyun had been hopeful that Howon would hold it in longer. But seeing as he’d been the one to kick them out of Sungjong’s house because the maknae was annoyed and on his last nerve but still unwilling to anger his hyungs who “were in therapy”, Howon had done it for him.

And then in the middle of all the argument, Howon had let it slip that they could move into his house instead and leave Jong alone.

“You need to leave.”

“Nope.” Woohyun had said stubbornly and Howon had stormed out. “How long before Baram and Feeldog show up to physically remove us from this place?”

“I vote never.” Sunggyu said, feeling smug. For all their muscle, they’d never lay a finger on a hyung’s head.

“I’m horny.”

“You’re hot when you’re being naughty.” Sunggyu rolled Woohyun over on the bed, slipping his hand between Woohyun’s legs to find that, indeed, Woohyun was hard and ready for him. “Are we having too much sex?”

“Not enough.” Woohyun said. “Kiss me now, hyung.”

It wasn’t as if he could refuse.

*********

Sunggyu went to the prison about two weeks after Hajin’s incarceration. He didn’t know what he was doing there or what he wanted to say, but as the guards led him into a room with rows of seats blocked by Plexiglas from another row of seats, he felt his throat go dry.

There was only one other person visiting at the same time as he was and it was a woman. He tried to see what she looked like talking to someone on the other side of the glass but she had her back to him and her face hidden by a divider.

He became restless as an alarm went off when the door opened and Hajin entered.

She looked normal and calm and if it wasn’t for the blue jumper she had on, he’d have thought she wasn’t in prison. The moment she looked over and saw him, her eyes brightened and she walked over to him, favoring her left leg as the only sign of physical pain.

“You came.” She said into the phone.

“Yeah.”

She nodded, looking around at anything but him.

“I didn’t think you’d come to my hearing or anything. I just…” She trailed off, picking her nails. “There’re a few Inspirits on my cell block.”

When he looked at her in confusion, he suddenly remembered that she’d just been limping. He didn’t know how to feel about that. He wasn’t sure if he was glad or sad. He was so confused. He really shouldn’t have come. There was no way he was ever going to get closure from such a situation. His best friend had ruined his life and tried to hurt someone he cared about. He was never going to recover. And going to therapy –coming here- none of it was going to change anything or help.

It had happened. And they were all damaged for it.

“You should never forgive me.” She said.

“I don’t plan to.”

“Oh.” She said, picking at her nails again.

People knew she’d kidnapped and tied up Woohyun of Infinite. No one but the doctor, Detective Lee, Kibum and Infinite actually knew about Sunggyu’s part in all of it.

He got up to leave when she began speaking again and he had to put the phone back to his ear.

“I’m sorry and I regret how it all went down but Sunggyu, you should know.”

“What?”

“If I had the chance,” She finally looked into his eyes. “I’d most likely still do the same thing.”

She hadn’t changed at all.

And he was foolish for even waking up that morning with this visit on his calendar.

*****

By the time they moved into Sungyeol’s house -because Feeldog and Baram did eventually show up to move all their things into Sungyeol’s house while Woohyun and Sunggyu weren’t home- their naughtiness didn’t last long enough. Sungyeol had heard the stories of how they’d frustrated their last three hosts and so he was kind of ready for them.

He sat beside them when they tried to fuck in front of him… and watched… till they left to the guest room. He ordered extra food every time he ordered his so there was more than enough food to go around among the three of them. He increased his housekeeper’s time to seven days a week so that his house was always clean regardless of Woohyun’s and Sunggyu’s ploys to keep it dirty.

No matter what they did, he always seemed fine with it.

They soon got bored with looking for trouble as their schedules began to mount again and they found themselves too busy to even plot against the evil mastermind that was Lee Sungyeol.

Sunggyu didn’t think he could go through such a period in his life without Woohyun. He’d just lost Hajin and his other friends weren’t all that close to him anyway. But having someone to confide him on the days he wasn’t in the mood to hide his tears in the bathroom was always a plus. So he welcomed Woohyun’s warmth at night and prayed that his days would get easier.

*********

“Do you think it will ever not be about her?” the doctor asked him one day as the hour neared its end.

“It’s bound to be.” Sunggyu said and he looked at Sunggyu in the way he did when he expected more out of him. “Maybe not completely but I expect that one day, I’ll look up and I won’t be thinking about her or the horrible things she’s done.”

“Will it be that easy?” He asked.

“No. At least, I don’t think so.” Sunggyu offered. “I try not to dwell, but as you know, I always remember anyway. But I’m not going to let that hold me back. I’ll be damned if I let it hold Woohyun back either. Or even Infinite.”

Smiling to himself, the doctor looked down as he scribbled his notes into his book.

*********

“Move in with me.” Sunggyu said one day as he scrubbed Woohyun’s back in Sungyeol’s bathtub.

“What?” Woohyun replied, looking back at him in shock. “What are you saying?”

“Don’t you understand Korean? Move in with me.”

“I’m not living in your house. That’s where she…” _hit me_ , Woohyun didn’t complete.

“I’ll buy us a house.” Sunggyu said. Woohyun turned around to look at him.

“Fifty-fifty.” Woohyun challenged.

”Fifty-fifty.” He agreed, smiling at the love of his life.

As Woohyun kissed him, Sunggyu couldn’t even begin to understand how the most horrible thing to happen, had brought him the best thing ever.

 


End file.
